Who Am I
by Sabiny Yosohovy
Summary: on the final conflict agianst the fire nation something goes very very wrong and Aang loses his memory
1. preface

**hello every body im back with another fanfic. hopefully this one is better**

**for those of you wondering behind grey eyes is cancled sorry**

**oh ya Disclamer: I dont own avatar: the last airbender**

**review if you like**

**on to the story**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**the beginning**

They were going to face the firelord. They were ready.

Little did they know, it was all going to end wrong.

Aang Katara Sokka and Toph were on Appa. Suki and the Kyoshi wariors were riding in a ship on their left side, while Sokka's and Katara's dad along with a few water tribe warriors were in a boat on their right side behind them was a large earth kingdom and water tribe fleet. they were ready to fight in the war and finaly end it. they were ready for the 100 year war to finaly be over.

a small ship appeared infront of them. onbord the vessel was Iroh, and Zuko. "Any chance we can get in on the fun?" Iroh asked. they were accepted and joined to the right of the water tribe flank. They wanted for the war to end too.

the fleet soon met up with a fire navy brigade and made short work of them. when the fleet came apon the firelords island they started bombarding it, and sending out the collected warriors.

**And so, our story begins.**

"Aang," Katara shouted while pointing at the throne room of the palace. "We need you to defeat him!"

"Im on my way!" he yelled back.

Aang knocked out the guard in front of him with a well aimed rock, and created an air scooter that flew him to the next room. he arrived in the palace's throne room and found fire lord Ozai waiting for him

"So you and your puny resistance squad has come to defeat me, well your to late. Sozen's comet will be ariving soon." Ozai said

"What makes you so sure about that" Aang replied

"Because you are Sozen's comet" Ozia stated.

**Outside of Throne Room **

The rest of the gang was surrounded by the guards of the throne, which was not bad for them because they had Toph and Katara doing large sums of damage. The pikemen circling them had their spears sticking out, and apon a silent command they charged only to be knocked off track by a huge earth ramp and scattered about the room. Katara sent ice shards their way knocking them out. The firebenders from the left side of the room advanced, only to be frozen where they stood, their faces would have portrayed fear, but they could not move.

"Good work team," Sokka shouted, only to have his words lost in the giant burst of lightning that erupted in front of the group

"Well well look whos here," Azula sneered. She had Tylee and Mai at her sides. with an evil smile Azula shot a lightning bolt straight at the group, but it was blocked and Tylee was hit by a metal boomerang. Azula was buryed deep under ground and Mia was frozen.

**Inside the Throne Room**

"I've ben waiting for this for ages," Ozia said. "The spirit world is in tormoil, and the avatar spirit is being used to give me the ultimate power. The comet sent out 90 years ago was someone being sent into the spirit world.

"No!" Aang shouted, but his arrows and eyes were already glowing and he was hovering several feet above the air.

He was in the avatar state.

He flew through the roof encircled by a ball of fire. Than the whole roof was striped off and circled around him. the last thing he saw was the dissapointed look in Katara's eyes.

"No." he whispered silently "no."

The comet exploded and Aang was on the ground of the Throne Room wondering who he was, before he was taken away into a dark metal prisen

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**thanks for reading please reveiw I need 2 reveiws to write a new chapter.**

**no flames use constructive critisum**


	2. the cell

**im back with another chapter il try to make it longer, but im bad at making realy long 1500 word chapters**

**oh ya Disclamer: I dont own avatar: the last airbender**

**the real reason for Aang being the comet will be revieled in one of the next few chapters**

**remember to review**

**on to the story**

* * *

**In the cell**

Aang was in a depressed state, he did not know who he was. He did not know anything about his life. He did not know he was the Avatar.

He was in a dark damp jail cell with a dirty straw bed, a broken bench, and a rusted out toilet. The hall was narrow, and it stretched out in darkness with just a few torches to light the path for the guards, who stood silently waiting in the darkness always watching, making sure that nobody got out, and nothing came in. There was also a very large tapestry of the firenation bathed in the glowing firelight of the torches.

Aang was laying on the floor sullen and depressed. Trying to remember anything, anything at all of his former self, but to no avial. All he remembered was a giant explosion, but everything else seemed covered in a thick haze, where he was unable to notice anything, except some words to faint to listen to but still there. He soon gave up and waited for nothing.

On an unannounced signal a person walked up to his cell, and deposited a tray of food through a small slit at the bottom of the cold metal door. The food locked as if it had already had ben eaten but the former eater's body did not digest it well and it came out the wrong end then it fermented in a pile of rotted garbage**(A/N wow i didn't know i could be that descriptive, i was just picturing my moms cooking)**. Aang grimaced when he saw the food and gagged when he had a wiff of the scent.

"You'd better eat it before it eats you," the server sneered.

Aang gulped, than held his nose and choked down the food finding its taste somehow worse than it appeared. He than found it working it's way out of his body, but he held it in there because it was all the nourishment he would get. he suddenly fell onto the hard surface and found himself drifting inevitably into a deep darkness.

Out of the darkness came someone, a female garbed in dark blue, with tanned skin and hazel eves. Her eyes were looking out into the darkness, seeing some kind of danger that Aang could not. She was shouting desperately " We need you, we need you..." her words faded into the darkness, than she did the same.

Aang faded from the dream and found himself uncomfortably sprawled on the floor, as of some torturer had positioned him to make him as sore as he could get. He arranged himself into a better position and sat in silence, pondering the dream, or maybe vision he had seen previously. He felt very strange, as if he had seen the person before, but every time he tried to remember if he had ever seen her the haze that blanketed over his memories hid everything from him. He felt worried about the girl.

A man walked down the hall , heading straight to Aang's cell than stopping to face him. He brought an aura of command with him and the walls seemed to shimmer with the power this man generated. his golden brown eves peaced through the darkness and ended on Aang. Although he could not see the mans face, Aang knew the man loathed him.He had an unquenchable ring of blazing fire around him.He departed into the darkness soon after, leaving Aang all alone.

Aang was suddenly tired, as if all his energy was suddenly gone. He laid down on the mattress and his mind departed from this world, the world of the awoken, into the world of the dreams. Infront of him has a man he knew that he had seen before, but could not remember where from.

"Whats happoned to you, my friend." he said.

* * *

**well how did you like it, please tell me in a reiveiw**


End file.
